Boku wa Akuma!
by Dikkan
Summary: Menma Uzumaki, yatim piatu yang bersekolah di Kuoh Academi dengan beasiswa selama dua tahun ini tiba-tiba menjadi saksi pembunuhan? atau- saksi bahwa manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhkuk di dunia ini. Dan itulaj awal ketika dia Tau akan dunia yang sedang memanas. Ditambah lagi dia sudah menjadi Akuma? / "Ha'i, kau adalah Akuma mulai sekarang, tepatnya Akuma dari Keluarga sitri,"
1. Tragedi

**Boku wa Akuma!**

**Naruto~ Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: Menma Mc, setting latar DxD, Naruto Gak OP :v, Bahasa gk baku, Poin Of View (Menma) dan semoga menarik -**

**~.~**

**Chapter 1: Tragedi~**

* * *

"A-aaakkkkkhhhh!!!!" Teriakanku menggema diseluruh taman dan membuat sosok terbang aneh itu menatapku dengan horor. Sialan!!!

_'Kebodohanya keluar!'_

"Cih, ada saksi ternyata"

Sosok dengan sayap burung berwarna hitam itu nampak memegang tombak putih yang bercahaya redup. Light spear, itulah yang kudengar tadi. Apa-apaan senyuman horor itu!!

"A-apa yang sed-" hoi hoi... apa-apaan cewek aneh itu?! Terbang dengan sayap? Berpakaian aneh, ah, maksudku Sexy lalu

**Deg... deg... deg...**

I-itukan-

"I-isse?" Bisikku dengan mata membulat karna teror pemandangan didepanku, aku yakin itu. Bagaimana tidah meneror bangsaaaat!!! Didepanku teman sekelasku yang terkenal mesum dan bodoh itu menatap kosong kearahku. Ditambah lagi dengan darah yang merembes dari perutnya yang berlubang.

"Ghhuuuhkkk- Huuuooookkkk~" aku muntahkah isi perutku sesaat setelah menatap tubuh Isse disana, apa-apaan ini??! Ini pembunuhan, harus segera lapor polisi, tapi-

Sialan!!! Tangan sial, kenapa malah gemetar dan tidak bisa mencari nomer polisi dengan benar. Lakukan dengan benar tangan bodoh!!! Keeeh~

"Ara~ cuman manusia rendahan rupanya," ujarnya dengan pandangan merendahkan itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya kau apa jika bukan manusia sama sepertiku bodoh!! Lalu apakah ini Mimpi? Yah ini pasti mimpi. Tapi-

Kenapa aku yakin sekali jika ini ke-kenyataan??! Hei~ lihatlah darah itu, bau amisnya, pandangan pasrah itu dan hawa ini. Ini terlalu nyata untuk ku sebut mimpi.

"Huuueeeekkk" Siaaall!! Dengan melihat kearah Isse lagi membuat rasa mualku muncul kembali. Tubuhku sudah sangat kaku, kedua kakiku sudah mati rasa dan bahkan tanganku belum berhenti bergetar sejak melihat mayat Isse tadi.

"Saaa~ apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Mungkin memutilasi mu, hihi... fufufu..."

**.Gleek**

Sial, bahkan Suara meneguk ludahpun aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas dari biasanya. Suara teror dengan nada mengancam itu membuatku bergetar tambah hebat. Sial... sial... sial... SIALL!!!!

_'Kenapa tidak lari saja? Bukankah itu bakatmu sejak dulu?!!'_

"Huuuaaaa~

Tubuhku kupaksa untuk berlari kearah yang sebaliknya, aku sudah tidak peduli situasi apa saat ini. Persetan jika ini hanya acara televisi dengan kamera tersembunyi, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mau lari, ya aku harus lari! Harus lari, teruslah lari tubuh lemah sialan!!!

"Hah-hah-hah... haaaah..." dengan nafas yang mulai tak teratur aku berlari menuju gerbang taman Kuoh. Sedikit lagi! Ayo Menma, sedik-

"Pppfffttt... fufufuf- hahahaha" Mustahil!! Ini... bohong kan??! Dia sudah ada digerbang, dan terbang? Si-siiiaaal~

"Neee~ Mau kemana serangga tengik?!"

Aku hanya menatap horor kearah wanita terbang didepanku dengan mataku yang mulai panas dan bahkan mulutku bergetar dengan cepat. Ini benar-benar bukan acara televisi yang menyebalkan bukan? Atau ini mimpi ya ini pasti hanya mimpi? Tapi-

Apakah benar ini mimpi?

_'Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja bukan, neee~'_

"Ihihi... Maa~ bermain sedikit mungkin tidak masalah sebelum kubunuh," haaa? Apa katanya?!! Kubunuh~ kubunuh~ kubunuh sialan!! Dia bicara begitu barusan, kenapa dengan hari ini Kami sama.

"Yah, tidak usah terkejut begitu Serangga menjijikan, lagian kalian cepat atau lambat juga pasti mati kan? Benar kaaan~? Fufufu..." jangan tertawa bangsat!!! Jika ini lelucon ini sudah kelewatan.

"Aha-ahahaha, an- anda bicara apa nona, jika i-ini hanya lelucon i-in-ini sudah tid-ak lucu sialan!!"

**.Sreeeet~ Boooom~**

**.Brruuuukk~**

Aku jatuh dengan tubuh bergetar dan berkeringat panas dingin. Dia tidak becanda, pipiku tergorea sebuah tombak bercahaya yang kini ada dibelakangku membuat kuah cekungan kedalam yang membuatku kembali menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ufufufu... apakah aku seperti badut pelawak yang membawa senjata api nee, Serangga?" Dia-!

Serius ingin membunuhku, Kami sama!! Apakah ini ajalku? Apakah dia Shinigami ku? Kami sama!!! Kenapa harus sekarang, aku belum siap! Ini bukan takdirku! Pasti ada kesalahan~ kenapa harus kepadaku? Apa salahku? Aku selalu berdoa kepadaMu!!! Kenapa malah BEGINi!!!?? A-aku... aku ti-da-aak mau mati!!! Tidak dengan begini, ini bukan takdirku! Ini bukan hari kematianku! TIDAK!!!

_'Masih saja percaya dengan hal konyol itu. Kau itu tetaplah orang realigius bodoh yang hanya bisa lari!!'_

Aku yakin saat ini air mataku sudah turun deras sejak tadi, memalukan. aku tidak peduli, rasa takutku sudah mendominasi pikiranku. Dan lihatlah dia, dia sudah didepanku dengan ekspresi menyeringai meremehkan, bangsaaat!!

"Saaa~ ku beri kau waktu untuk lari lagi atau sembunyi aku tak peduli, terserah lah~" eh~

**.Drap drap drap**

Lari!! Lari!!! Aku harus lari!!! Kemana pun! Aku tak peduli, sembunyi pun tk masalah. Tolong aku Kami sama! Bagaimana caranya tolong aku, sekecil apapun pertolonganmu, kumohon Kami sama!! Kumohon tolong~

"Haaah... huuufff... haah... sial!" Tubuhku basah oleh kringat, nafas terengah, dan aku yakin mataku kini tampak merah sekali.

_'Fyuuuh~ lari, bodoh dan hanya bisa pasrah. Itulah dirimu'_

Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!!!Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!! Aku tidak mau mati!! A-

"Ara~ ke-te-muuu~" aku menoleh kearah kiri, matanya-

Mererendahkanku...

Kepala gadis gila itu muncul dari sisi kiri tembok tempatku sembunyi. Aku sudah tidak peduli dimana dan apapun itu asalakan aku bisa sembunyi dan selamat. Asalkan aku selamat dari teror ini, kami sama tolong aku. Atau siapapun to-looong~

**.Drap drap... drap...**

Aku sudah lari lagi kearah kanan. Ini... ini arah belakang taman? Siapa peduli, selamat. Selamat. Selamat. Aku harus selamat sialan!!!

**.Bruuuk~**

"Keeeh..." kakiku tersandung apa lagi ini! "Ara~"

"Ufufufuu... sudah menyerah? Haaa~"

Dia turun!! Menatapku rendah! Dia, dia tersenyum. Kami sama, tolong aku! Kumohon kami sama! Kumo-hooon~

"Hiks... hiks... a-ampuni aku! Ak-aku akan tutup mulut, tolong ampu-niii serangga bodoh ini," aku sujud kepadanya, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku takut, aku lemah dan aku tidak mau mati!

_'Bodoh! Dasar 'aku' yang tolol dan lemah. Malah memohon, dimana harga dirimu bodoh!'_

"Heaaa? Apa? Memangnya aku peduli apa?!"

**.Blaaar**

"A-a-haaa... A-a-a-aku ha-"

.Gluuugk~

_'Haaa- bodohnya! Benarkah kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku nee, Diriku?'_

Sial! Aku tidak bisa bicara lagi. Di depan mataku benda yang membuat Isse seperti tadi menacap dengan gagah. 1 Cm lebih pasti sudah hancur kepalaku. Ini gila, dia berniat membunuhku.

"Araa~ aku meles-"

.**Drap... drap... drap...**

Lari!!!

"Aaakkkkhhhh!!!!"

Pahaku berlubang, darah merembes keluar dengan cepat, dan tombak aneh bercahaya itu hilang beberapa saat kemudian,"sakit!!! Aaaakkkkhh!!! Sakit bangsat!! Aaakkhhh!!!" Aku terlentang dengan paha kiri yang berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah dengan deras.

_'Terima saja diriku, lalu kita berbagi tubuh dan penderitaanmu akan berakhir. Saa~ bagaimana?'_

"Hihi... fufufufu... Enak sekali buk-"

"Aaakkkhhh!!! Diam!!! Diam!!! Diam brengsek!!! Dari tadi bicara diriku aku bodoh lari, akubtidak peduli. Diam saja kau!! Kau hanya jalang yang bersembunyi dikegelapan dalam tubuhku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

_'Benarkah? bukankah kau yang membuatku begini? Berati- kaulah sijalang itu, hahahahaha...'_

"A-apa??!!! Kau bilang apa serangga busuk??! Sudah cukup berm-"

"Aku bilang, DIAM JALANG!!! A-aku sudah muak, kau memang benar! Aku pengecut! Hanya bisa lari dan bodoh. Manusia menjijikan, aku tau itu. Saa~Bunuh aku!!" Suaraku parau, aku sudah lelah. Aku tau, aku memang lemah tidak berguna dan hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan. Lari dari tanggung jawab ataupun masalah didepanku.

_'Kau sadar? Kukira kau tidak akan sadar sampai ajalmu datang-_

"Kau bicara apa serangga busuk? Maa~ jika kau memang mau mati, aku kabulkan!!" Dia menyeringai, ah~ ini memang ajalku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Kami sama. Terima kasih atas nyawaku, takdir hidupku dan berkahmu.

Maafkan aku jika aku manusia tak tau terima kasih, lalai dan pengecut. Aku tau semua sifat itu tidak Kau sukai, tapi mau bagai mana lagi, itu sudah berlalu. Tidak mungkin bisa dipe-

_'Bisa lah! Kau saja yang bodoh, kau hanya tinggal minta bantuanku, selesai sudah. Kau tidak akan lemah lagi, lagi pula sepertinya kau akan hidup?'_

Haah~ kau lagi ya? Padahal sudah kusuruh diam. Lalu, bukankah ini yang kedua bukan? Yang pertama saat perampokan itu. Hahaha, aku malah sembunyi di basement dan meringkuk ketakutan. Sepertinya sama seperti saat ini, hanya saja dulu aku belum mau mati, dan sekarang-

Aku sudah siap mati.

_'Benarkah siap mati?'_

_"**Kau harus selamat Menma! Kau harus hidup! Berjanjilah kau akan hidup demi Okaa san dan selalu-"** _

_Okaa san? Permintaan Okaa san agar aku tetap hidup? Permintaan terakhir Okaa san padaku, dan saat itu juga aku sudah berjanji-_

**_"A-aku... Berjanji~"_ **

_'Sudah ingat? Itulah awal keberadaanku, keganjilan dari dirimu- atau tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku ada karna Ambisimu untuk hidup. Kelicikanmu selama hidup, kebusukanmu, dendam, rasa benci dan keinginanmu untuk hidup. Itulah aku, dirimu itu sendiri. Ya aku adalah Dirimu-_

_Yang lain!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'Jadi? '

Kumohon penuhi perminta Okaa san.

.

.

.

"Sesuai dengan permintaan'ku'~ Jiahahahahaha akhirnya aku bebas! Aku ada-

Aku bukan keganjilan lagi!!"

"Hmmm? Disaat ajalmu sudah dekat kau tiba-tiba gila yaaa~? Kasian sekali~"

.

.

.

"Majulan 'Jalang'!! " apa ini? Aku seakan melihat film tentang diriku yang sedang terlentang dengan tangan yang menunjukan jari tengahnya, mengisaratkan sebuah tantangan. Kau taulah, isyarat 'Fuck' diarahkan ke perempuan bangsat disana itu. Membuatnya menatap nyalang kearah, diriku?

Lalu apa maksudnya ini, padahal aku hanya diam disini dan tak berkata apapun, lalu siapa itu? Bukankah itu aku? Apakah ini karna aku meminta tolong tadi? Lalu siapa yang disana itu?

'Sudah jelas bodoh! Ini memang dirimu! Tapi-

Aku yang kendalikan tubuhmu, Jiahahahaha~' apa maksudnya? Dia mengajakku bicara? Diriku yang ada di film itu mengerti fikiranku dan mengajakku bicara?

"Dasar serangga mati kau!!"

**Jleeeeb~ **

'Aaaakkkkhhhh' sak-kkiiiit, sakit sekali, aaakhhhh!!!

Tombak itu lagi, saat ini tombak bersinar itu menembus tangan kiriku dan membuatnya menancap ditanah, rasanya sakit sekali. Sial aku jadi ingat bahwa paha kiriku juga terkena tombak itu.

'Perhatikan ini wahai 'diriku' yang disitu! Beginilah cara menjatuhkan orang kuat, harus dengan kecerdasan dan-

Kelicikan'

Akuu... menyeringai? Apa yang akan dia- tidak, aku lakukan? Apa maksudnya dengan kecerdasan dan kelicikan? Apa maksud dari perkataannya. Yah biarlah, asalkan aku selamat.

"Hyaaaah!!! Mati kau!!!" Oi oi oi, dia menyerangmu secara langsung lo!

5 metet

3 meter

1 meter-

**Jraaasss!! **

'Eh?? Aaakkkhhh!!!' Rasa sak!!

Tangan perempuan yang mengarahkan sebuah tombak berainar kepada diriku yang ada di film itu-

Lepas dari tubuhnya, dalam arti tanganya buntung. What the~?!! Ini gila, diriku yang disana bisa seperti itu, dan tangan perempuan itu terpotong karna-

Tombak yang ada ditangan kiriku dia cabut dan digunakan untuk memotong tangan perempuan itu?

"Heee~ A-apa~?!!!"

"Sakit kaan~ Nona gila??! Hahahaha"

"Aaakkkkkhhh... aaakkkhhh... sakit!!!! Aaakkkkhhhh!!! Bansaaaat!!" Perempuan itu meraung raung menatap tangannya terpotong dan tergeletak di sampingnya. Ughhhh, sakit sekali pasti. Yang tertancap saja sakit sekali.

'Neee~ hebat kaaan~?'

"Jiahahahaha... bodoh~ hahaha~"

"Matiii kaaau!!!"

**.Jleeeeeb...**

"Aaakkhhhh!!! Aaakkhhhhahahaha~"

Sialan! Dia tertawa, padahal perutku tertancap dan sakitnya sampai padaku tapi dia tertawa?! Yang benar saja oi!! Sakit sakali. Dia tetap tertawa dengan tombak yang menancap dan yang dipeganya untuk menebas tangan si perempuan itu sudah hilang.

Keeeh, sialan. Sakitnya menjadi ketika secara perlahan tombak bercahaya itu menghilang. Aaakhhh!! Sakit sekali. Tapi diriku yang disana tertawa dengan lepas dengan menatap kearah perempuan yang kini terbang menjauh dengan tangan kanannya buntung dan sebuah tombak becahaya di tangan kirinya mulai teebentuk secara perlahan.

"Uughhh, ma-mati ka-uu Serangga bedebah!!" Perempuan itu melempar tombaknya kearahku dengan wajah marahnya.

'Waktuku habis, saat ini aku serahkan padamu, Diriku yang payah~'

"A-apa??!" Ah, ternyata-

Disaat aku berharap pertolongan Kami sama dan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Takdirku mungkin memang harus mati saat ini, maa~ aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Jika memang harus mati mau bagaimana lagi, terima saja lah.

Kupejamkan mataku, aku sudah pasrah jika memang aku harus mati. Aku juga pasti akan bertemu Okaa san disana. Itu lebih baik, walapun harus mati mengenaskan seperti korban pembunuhan berantai. Mungkin memang takdirku jelek sekali nee~

.

.

.

**.Trank~!**

"Ehh?!!" Tidak ada rasa sakit? Hanya nyeri di paha, tangan kiriku dan perutku yang berlubang tetap terasa. Pandanganku juga mulai mengabur, tapi-

Es? Atau kristal? Itu melindungiku dari tombak bercahaya tadi. Ada apa lagi ini? Aku sudah sangat lelah dan kesakitan disini. Secara tiba-tiba dua siswi dengan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahku berdiri didepanku dengan es? Sebagai tameng mereka dari tombak cahaya tadi.

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak bisa dengar dengan jelas lagi. Samar-samar aku melihay Perempuan gila tadi menatap kesal kearah dua siswi itu dan a-apa itu tadi? Hilang dalam sekejab? Dia menghilang oi, menghilang-

"Uzumaki san!" Dia membisikkan namaku dengan lembut, bau tubuhnya tercium dengan jelas di indra penciumanku, sangat wangi. Hembusan nafasnya juha terasa di leherku, rasanya aneh.

"Apakah kau masih mau hidup?" Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja masih mau sekali lah. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini bagai mana bisa bertahan hidup??!

"Mati dalam kedinginan? Atau hidup dengan bahagia?"

"Hi-duuup!"

Ditengah keterkejutanku sebuah cahaya menyinari tubuhku dan membuat mataku silau. Tubuhku rasanya hangat, sangat nyaman. Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah. Ditambah rasa nyaman ini, aku ingin tidur saja.

Seketika pandanganku yang silau karna cahay itu mulai menghitam. Ah, apakah aku mati? Yah, itu wajar sih. Dengan kondisiku seperti ini, sudah pasti aku akan mati. Tapi-

.

.

.To Be Continued

**~.****~**


	2. Mendapat Kepercayaan

**Boku wa Akuma!**

**Naruto~ Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Note: Menma Mc, Menma!Akuma, Sona!perege setting latar DxD, Naruto Gak OP :v, Bahasa gk baku, Poin Of View (Menma), alur aneh acak-acakan dan semoga menarik -**

'...' Yami Menma

"..." Dialog Charakter

**{ ... } sfx**

**~0.0~**

**Chapter 2: Mendapatkan kepercayaan.**

"Hoaaaam~"

Are? Bukannya aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa aku ada dikamarku? Dan tidur dibalik selimut? Aku tatap tangan kiriku yang terluka kini tidak ada luka sama sekali. Lalu kuraba perutku dengan tangan kiriku, tidak terluka, juga? Apa maksudnya ini? Bukan kah tadi malam itu kenyataan?Aaah souka~

Berati hanya mimpi, syukurlah. Ternyata memang mimpi, ahahaha. Padahal hanya mimpi tapi kenapa kelihatan nyata sekali dan memegangkan, huuuft~ tapi syukurlah jika memang benar itu hanya mimpi. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang.

"Yoooshh!! Saatnya persiapan kesekolah-

Are~?!"

Tubuhku berat sekali? Seperti ada yang memelukku, ada apa ini? Kenapa sepertinya aku mencium bau yang tak asing? Bau siswi di mimpiku? Lalu kenapa aku mencium bau seperti itu disini? Ah, mungkin indra penciumanku memang bermasalah, apalagi setelah mimpi buruk dan aneh tadi malam.

"Eenngghhh~"

**.Deeeeggg~**

"Ohayou Menma kun!E-eenngghhh~"

"Ah souka, OhaAA- SHITORI SOUNA SENPAI!!"

**~0.0~**

Dan disinilah aku, duduk di meja makan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Aku tau itu, wajahku panas sekali. Bahkan aku yakin jika aku sudah seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan mengintip di osen umum, memalukan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karna kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatku sampai seperti ini.

Dan depanku sudah duduk seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamata dan bermata violet, Shitori Souna senpai. Dia itu ketua Osis Kuoh Academi, ya-

Sekolah ku.

Lalu dia saat ini duduk didepanku dengan mata datar dan tanpa ekspresi yang menatap lurus mataku. Aku saja sampai beberapa kali melirik kearah lain, bukan karna canggung-

Lebih tepatnya takut.

"J- jaa-

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau merahasiakan tentang kita yang sudah tidur semalam dari siapapun," sebuah nada datar nan menusuk keluar dari mulutnya itu membuatku tambah menunduk saja, melupakan bahwa aku sempat merona mengingat hal tadi pagi. Sekarang wajahku malah menjadi kaku dan pasti pucat sekali.

Memang benar dia seperti rumor yang sudah beredar di Academi. Ketua OSIS Kuoh Academi, Sona Shitori senpai yang Minim ekspresi, tegas dalam tindakan maupun ucapan dan wajah datarnya itu. Aku tau rasanya sekarang-

Sangat Menakutkan.

"I-Iyaaah~" lalu untuk perkataannya tadi sudah aku kira sih dia akan berkata seperti itu,"a-aku mengerti, tapi kenapa sampai Shitori senpai-

Bisa tidur denganku?"

"Karna kau sekarat,"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Aku Mentransfer energiku padamu supaya lukamu membaik,"

"Ap-apa maksud a-anda Shitori senpai?"

Aku benar-benar kehabisan akal saat ini. Aku tau aku tidaklah secerdas dia yang selalu dipringkat satu se- 'akademi'. Tapi bisakah dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas, jika perlu diperjelas dengan rumus sekalian. Lagi pula, apa maksudnya dengan sekarat? Dan mentransfer energi?

Aaakkhhh!! Aku pusing~

"Haah~"

Dan apa ini? Dia malah menghela nafas dengan wajah lelah? Hei! Aku yang harusnya memasang wajah lelah itu. Aku lelah dan pusing dengan situasi saat ini. Apa lagi dengan kau yang baru saja tidur de-de-de-denganku semalaman. Sial! Aku mengingat wajah bangun tidurnya yang masih setengah sadar itu. Ugh, wajahku memanas lagi.

"Tidak usah berfikir mesum!" Ughh~

"A-anoo~"

"Akan ku perjelas-

Tadi malam bukan mimpi. Dan kau benar-benar mati. Jadi-"

"Tidak mungkin-"

"Apakah sopan memotong perkataan orang lain? Ehem~ jadi saat ini kau bukan manusia seperti hari kemarin, karna kau sudah mati. Tapi-

Kau adalah Akuma. Lebih tepatnya, kau kubangkitkan menjadi akuma sebagai pelayanku,"

"A-aah~ begitu rupanya, aku paham,"

"Hm... baguslah jika pa-"

"Fantasi bodoh apalagi ini~!" Kuteriak dengan kencang dan menjambak rambutku untuk mengurangi kedutan dikepalaku yang bertambah sakit.

"Ini kenyataan," dia menutup mata dengan gaya membenahkan kacamatanya, seakan dia orang jenius yang baru saja menyelesaikan masalah.

Tenang Menma! Tenang! Kau harus tenang dan berfikir dengan logika, tidak sepertinya yang menyampaikan fantasi bodoh akibat sindrom delapan nya itu.

"Haaah~ senpai! Aku tidak tau ternyata anda mengidap sindrom delapan sampai rela menerobos rumahku dan tidur denganku dengan maksud 'mentransfer energi', maaf kan aku senpai-"

**Blaaaass... Blaaaass...**

"E-e-EEEHHHH~!!"

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap Shitori senpai-

"Hu-HUUWAAAA~!" Ap-apa lagi maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada sayap kelelawar dipunggungnya? Hoooiii! Jelaskan padaku?!! Siapa saja!! Cosplay kah? Atau ini memang nyata dan berkaitan dengan perempuan gila itu.

"Ini adalah bukti jika aku Akuma, sebagai 'Raja'mu!"

**Gleekkk...**

"Oh ka-kami sama-

AAAKKKHHHH~ SAKIT! K-ke-kenapa ini, ka-kami sa- AAAKKHHHH~"

Aku berteriak kesakitan dengan memegangi kepala ku yang rasanya mau meledak. Kenapa dengan ku ini, padahal hanya ingin menyebut ...,eh. Kenapa tidak terfikir? ... ..., ... ...!!!

**Taaaapp~ Sreeet~**

"Hemmmppphh~ hemmmm~ hmmm..m hmmm... hmmm!!!"

Mulutku sudah tertutup dengan selotip hitam membuatku meracau tak karuan. Pelakunya adalah Shitori senpai yang kini duduk kembali di kursi meja makan dan menatapku dengan muka datar. Aku saat ini bersimpuh dilantai dengan memegangi kepalaku yang masih nyeri.

... ...!!! ... ...!!Kenapa tidak bisa menyebut ... ...~ apa apaan ini? Kenapa bisa begini-

"Uzumaki san, kita sebut saja itu salah satu kelemahan akuma. Kita akuma, tidak bisa memikirkan 'Dia yang suci' dan jika kita menyebut namaNya berefek pada kepala kita yang kesakitan."

"Hemm~" aku melotot tak percaya, apa maksudnya ini? Tidak bisa memikirkan ... ...? Lalu, apakah benar aku ini akuma? Apa semua yang dia katakan itu benar? Lalu yang tadi malam?

W-wanita gila itu? Tombak bercahaya itu? Isse? Lalu luka ditubuhku? Sayap gagak itu? Dan Shitori senpai yang punya sayap kelelawar. Aku yang kesakitan menyebutkan ... ... . Apakah ini benar kenyataan?

"Akan aku jelaskan semua hal tentang dunia ini padamu di sekolah, datanglah ke Club Peneliti Alam gaib, ruangannya di bangunan khas eropa di samping gerbang belakang sekolah, aku tunggu kau disana,"

Aku mengabaikan ucapanya barusan. Aku tidak tertarik tapi hal didepan ku ini lebih membuat mataku tambah melotot lagi. Dia hilang ditelan cahaya biru?

Si-sihir? Itu tadi benar-benar sihir? Jadi-

Ini nyata!

**~.0.~**

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu club penelitian ilmu gaib, club aneh macam ini! Astaga ini semua pasti setingan sebagai acara di CCTv. Dan jika itu benar, akan kupecahkan kepala mereka. Lihat saja.

**Ceklek~ Bruuggkkk~**

Saat kubuka disana sudah ada banyak siswa dari Academi. Dan hei, mereka orang populer di academi ini. Astaga bahkan siswa yang populer karna kemesuman-

"Isseee!!" Astaga, aku seperti dihantam batu tepat di kepala. Ini benar setingan! Sialan! Mereka menipuku. Sial! Sialan! Aku _"Paling benci kebohongan!!!"_

Are? Ah, film ini lagi, yah biarlah, mereka menipuku ini. Habisi mereka diriku! Ayo aku mendukungmu, buat mereka kapok! Apalagi si cewek mesum Kacamata itu.

Wow?!! Apa itu? Aku juga punya sayap? Tapi kenapa yang keluar hanya sayap kelelawar bagian kiri saja? Mataku juga memutih semua. Hei sejak kapan? Moo~ abaikan saja, ayo habisi mereka!! Lihat diriku menyeringai. Banar habisi mereka.

_"Habisi Mereka! Habisi-_

_Hiahahahahah~ aku keluar lagi! Mana?! Mana-mana! Kita berpesta, Kawan!"_

Difilm itu diriku menatap mereka nyalang yang kini berdiri dari sofa mereka dan bersiaga. Kenapa mereka mengobrol? Mereka berencana untuk meminta maaf? Maaf saja sudah terlambat!

Seketika diriku sudah ada didepan pria berambut pirang dengan armor ditangannyaa yang entah kapan dia kenakan, Genshiro Saji. Diriku dengan kuat menendang perutnya hingga terpelanting membentur tembok di belakanya sampai hancur. Wow~

"Sajiii!!!" Hahaha... si cewek mesun itu teriak-teriak. Hahaha... ini seru!

"Ini tugasku sebagai Kingnya Rias! Kau buat Barier agar tidak ada yang tau pertarungan ini dan Kelompokku yang akan tangani ini."

"..."

"..." are? aku tidak mendengar Rias senpai berteriak? Tapi kenapa mulutnya dan gestur tubuhnya seakan dia sedang berteriak. Apalagi wajahnya menatap kesal si cewek mesum itu. Kenapa hanya cewek mesum itu yang bisa bersuara? Kenapa ya.

Lho? Kenapa Rias senpai malah berlari diikuti beberapa orang. Apa mereka mau kabur? Ah~ biarkan saja urus saja nanti. Lagian bukan aku(yang sebenarnya) yang akan mengurus mereka.

Diriku tiba-tiba muncul digadis dengan rambut dikepang dua dan memukul perutnya, pas ulu hati. Membuanya terlempat berguling-guling hingga berhenti ditangkap oleh temannya dengan model rambut yang sama.

**Blaaaarrr...**

_"Kiahahahah~ menyenangkan! Ini menyenangkan! Hiahahaha~" _wow aku brutal sekali, gila! Sangat keren.

"Tsubaki! Momo! Buat formasi! serang dengan beruntun, untuk pertahanan aku yang urus, Reya! Urus saji dan Ruruko! Dan kalian, Usahakan jangan memberi luka fatal pada Menma!"

"..." lagi?

_"Hiahahahaha~ mau apa? Mengalahkanku? Ja-"_ ugh~ kakiku dingin, apa ini? Aku lihat diriku disana terjebak oleh es yang mengunci kakinya. Sepertinya aku memang bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang disana. Entahlah~

"Tsubaki! Sudah ku kunci,"

"..."

Diriku diam saja saat Tsubaki senpai berlari dengan Nagita mengarah padanya. Hei hei! Aku bisa ma-

_"Lemah! Lambat! Aku lebih kuat! Hiahahaha~"_ ah, tidak jadi.

Diriku mengelak dengan memutar tubuhnya 180 drajat kekiri dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menangkap pergelangan Tsubaku senpai lalu dia di lempar asal dengan keras.

_"Hihihi... sakit ya? Kasi-,"_

"...: ...!" Hoi hoi! Sihir sungguhan?

Wa-woah~ jika itu aku, sudah pasti mati, lihat! Diriku menghindar dengan lihainya. Seakan tulangnya itu karet. Gilla! Aku seperti orang super saja. Hiahahah~

Semua orang disana terkejut bukan main. Hihi... seru sekali ini. Melihat mereka dengan ekspresi seperti itu membuatku seakan menjadi orang terkuat disini. Hahaha-ha-ha...

"...

Pada roh yang bergelayutan~

Aku disini membawa kabar baik~

Inilah penyegelanmu!" Apa? Bicara apa dia?

"Ice magic: Target seal!"

**Craaaaassshhhh...**

E-e-eee... ini-

Mustahil. Sihir apa ini? Dia yang membekukan diriku, yang benar saja! Setelah teriakan barusan tubuhku membeku dengan seketika dan ambruk. E tunggu~

Jika Tsubaki senpai mengeluarkan Nagita dari ketidak adaan? Lalu Si putih itu mengeluarkan sihir air? Lalu awan merah yang kulihat dari lubang benturan si Saji tadi mirip saat 'tragedi' kematianku dan mantra juga membekunya diriku karna-

Sona senpai? Ini nyata?

**Craaak~ Craaak~ Braaak~ Tap~**

"...!!!"

**Braaakk~**

"Aaakkkhhh~" he?

Kulihat si cew-

Bukan, Sona senpai berlutuh di depanku? Lalu? He-h-hey! Kenapa tanganku berpendar cahaya biru dan terlihat sangat tajam? La-lalu kenapa ditodong ke Sona senpa! Hei! Sudah cukup hei! Mereka berkata jujur. Ini berlebihan-

"Me-menma~ tenanglah! I-in-i tida-ak seperti dirimu," aneki?!!

Hee~? Aneki? Aneki disini?! Di-dia? Na-naruko nee?

"Aneki,-

"Ugh! Giaaahhhh!! Jangan berontak bodoh! Sedikit lag-

"Tidak!! Aku tidak mau membunuh! Ti-

"Diamlah bodoh! Dia bukan Naruko kakakmu! Dia sudah mati!"

"Tid-tidak!!!! Tidak kubilang!!! Aakkkhh!"

Sa-sakit! Sakit sekali! Kepalaku sakit! Hentikan! Ini menyiksa!!! Kenapa begini lagi?

"Aaakkhhh! Aaakkkhhh!! Hentikan!!!"

**Greeep...**

"Ane-ki?" Harum! Hangat!

Kehangatan ini membuat pandanganku rabur karna air mata yang mau keluar. Haah~ padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Naruko Nee tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi saat mengingatnya aku malah menangis seperti ini.

Aku lelah sekali, badanku sakit sana-sini. Apa lagi kepalaku dan aku mau segera tidur. Ah~ pandanganku sudah gelap. Aku tidur ya? Syukurlah.

Setelah ini aku harus minta maaf pada mereka. Ternyata mereka itu tidak membohongiku, hah. Bodohnya aku yang mengambil keaimpulan sendiri seperti tadi. Apalagi hampir membunuh Sona Senpai. Gomen ne.

Iya juga ya, jika ini kenyataan tanpa settingan, berati aku ini-

Akuma?! Yah biarlah. Mau apapun ituu aku tidak peduli, asalkan tidak merepotkan dan menyeramkan sih. Nee~ Sona senpai, aku percaya padamu. Bukan karna apa, entah kenapa kau mirip dengan Aneki. Alasanku aneh ya? Biarlah. Yang penting aku sudah percaya kalau-

~Boku wa Akuma!~

~To Be Contiued

Etto~ Nama saya Dikan, ini fict pertama saya setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader dari tahun 2013. #gk_nanya. #ngasih_tau_aja.

2 Review. lumayan. :v soalnya dulu tau post 5 review malah kena hujat. hihihi... masa lalu.

lalu buat anda yang bilang gk bakal laku. gpp. saya cuman bikin fict. dan laku kagaknya. kalian yang nilai.

seperti chapter 2: mendapat kepercayaan. saya jga gitun dapet kepercayaan. kalau ini fict bakal laku. v: hehehe...

tolong di Review kawan, biar dapet keperyaan lagi.

~Jaa mata~!!


End file.
